Author
by Shera-chan Liuzaki
Summary: Sakura adalah aku. Aku adalah Sakura. Ini adalah sepenggal kisahnyata dari author. Sebagai permintaan maaf. Tapi meski begitu, bagaimanapun salahnya dan mengecewakannya karya Shera, mohon dihargai. Selanjutnya Shera akan melanjutkan menulis, semoga tak mengecewakan lagi. / genre char nggak nyambung / true story / mind to review? Enjoy.


**Dear Readers,  
Ini adalah sebuah karya, mengenai kisah nyata Shera sebagai penulis di FFn.  
Atas karya Shera yang sudah menyinggung dan mengecewakan kalian, Shera benar-benar minta maaf.  
Sungguh, nggak pernah sedikitpun Shera bermaksud begitu.  
Shera hanya ingin curhat di cerita kemarin, hanya ingin menyampaikan sepenggal kisah Shera bersama sang mantan yang masih Shera inget sampai sekarang.  
Readers, Shera tahu Shera nggak sempurna. Tapi dengan kalian, Shera pelan-pelan berharap jadi sempurna. Atas semua kesalahan Shera, mohon maaf~**

Disclaimer Characters © Masashi Kishimoto

Disclaimer Story © Shera Liuzaki

.

This story is based on true feeling of me.

(Di sini Sakura sebagai aku, dan char lainnya memang benar ada, hanya nama diubah. Beberapa bagian cerita ada yang kuubah, tapi semoga readers paham apa yang kurasakan saat membuat Fict ini.)

.

.

Shera Liuzaki, present :

**.**

**.**

"**AUTHOR"**

.

.

21 September 2013

.

.

Enjoy Reading

.

**.**

Kelas 9, Konoha junior high school. Pikirannya sulit ditebak, sebenarnya ia mempunyai berjuta ekspresi dan pemikiran di otaknya. Hanya saja ia bukan gadis yang mudah menyampaikannya. Bahkan teman-teman dekatnya pun terkadang salah memahami perasaannya. Tapi ada satu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk menyampaikan perasaannya itu…

Menjadi seorang author di sebuah forum.

-ooOoo-

"Pagi Sakura." Seorang gadis berambut pirang menepuk pundak seorang gadis merah muda. "Eits… ada apa denganmu? Kau suntuk sekali?"

Sakura melirik sahabatnya itu, "Kau pikir? Aku mengejar deadline."

"Wow, kau baru selesai?" Gadis pirang itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura. "Aku sudah mengirimkannya sejak 3 hari yang lalu."

Mendengar hal itu mendadak Sakura berhenti, membuatnya tertinggal oleh sahabatnya itu. Matanya mendelik menatap tajam, membuat ngeri sang gadis saat mereka bertatapan.

"Kau sudah mengirimnya?!" Sakura segera menerjang gadis malang itu, mencengkram bahunya dan menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Ino, jangan bilang aku sudah ketinggalan tenggat waktunya?!"

"Hmm…gimana ya~" Ino menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, sambil memalingkan muka. "Sebenarnya memang itu yang akan kukatakan."

_Toeng_

Sungguh rasanya Sakura terhempas ke tanah dengan kerasnya. Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino, dua sahabat yang sama-sama memiliki satu hobi. Mengarang. Keduanya sangat suka berkhayal dan membuat cerita, sejak pertama masuk SMP mereka bertukar cerita. Saling mengomentari dan memberikan masukan.

Namun sayang, berbeda dengan Ino yang sejak awal dikaruniai bakat mengarang. Karangannya bisa disejajarkan dengan penyair kelas atas. Sedangkan Sakura masihlah pengarang amatir. Mereka makin akrab sejak salah satu teman kecil Ino, Uchiha Sasuke, menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

Hubungan persahabatan dan cinta yang manis, namun juga memiliki kepahitan tersembunyi di dalamnya.

Seperti baru-baru ini, ada informasi lomba mengarang amatir online, tentu saja Sakura dan Ino mengikutinya. Tapi seperti yang sudah Sakura duga, Ino lah yang menjadi pemenangnya. Semakin lama, Sakura merasa semakin menjauh dari sosok Ino. Sepertinya Ino sedikit lebih dekat dengan mimpinya itu. Sakura merasa kecil.

"Sakura? Kau tak enak badan?" beruntungnya ia memiliki pacar yang super cakep dan super perhatian padanya, "Kau terlihat lesu sejak pagi ini."

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku hanya sedang tak mood. Perlombaan penulis amatir yang kuikuti bersama Ino gagal, dan ini sudah yang ke sekian kalinya."

"Ayolah~ apa karna kau gagal lantas harapanmu pupus? Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat dagu gadisnya itu. "Aku selalu mendukung karyamu, ada sesuatu yang berbeda di sana."

"Berbeda bukan berarti sesuatu yang baik bukan?"

"Hey hey, kau Haruno Sakura kan? Kemana semangatmu?"

"Yeah~" Sakura menghela nafas. "Sepertinya aku harus menunggu peluang lain."

Seketika Sasuke mendapati sebuah ide. Ia meraih wajah Sakura dan membuatnya menatap pancaran onyx di sana.

"Kalau kau mencari peluang, kurasa kau tak harus menunggunya. Kau bisa menciptakan peluang itu sendiri. Bagaimana, kau mau coba?"

-ooOoo-

Fanfiction. Situs penulis pertama yang dikenalkan Sasuke kepadanya, rasa penasarannya menuntunnya untuk mengakses situs itu. Awalnya ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang harusnya dicari di dalamnya. Banyak kata-kata yang tak familiar tertera di sana.

Tapi tetap saja, hasratnya menuntunnya untuk mencari tahu lebih. Beberapa jam berotak-atik dengan halaman itu. Sedikit-sedikit ia tahu, kalau itu adalah sebuah situs yang menampung pemikiran fiksi dari seseorang atau lebih tokoh yang pernah ada. Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti. Ia menyimpan beberapa cerita yang menarik untuk dibacanya nanti.

Hari berganti, setiap sebulan sekali pada hari Jumat sekolahnya biasa mengadakan jalan sehat. Datang pukul 6 pagi dan berjalan keliling kompleks. Seperti biasa, Sakura kini berjalan bersama Ino, namun tak lama Sasuke mendekatinya dan mereka berjalan bertiga.

"Bagaimana dengan situs yang kuberikan kepadamu? Menarik bukan?" Sasuke bangga—itu bisa dilihat pada sikapnya.

"Yup. Lumayan, tapi aku masih belum mengerti semuanya. Hanya saja aku tahu semua cerita yang ada di sana fiksi."

"Aku sering sekali mampir ke situ situ kalau hatiku sedang bosan. Di sana kau bisa memiliih langsung kategori yang kau inginkan. Dari panjangnya cerita, genre, pair atau karakter yang dimainkan, bahkan status complete atau on goingnya."

"Benarkah? Aku baru tahu itu… nanti kucoba lagi di rumah."

-ooOoo-

Genre, pair, status, rate, bisa dipilih dengan mudah di situs ini. Pertama kalinya Sakura merasa bebas membaca karya orang lain. Kini Sakura mulai menyukai salah satu author yang mengarangkan cerita fiksi mengenai tokoh yang disukainya. Sakura menyimpan semua cerita yang dibuatnya, meski beberapa juga ada yang tak disukainya. Sejak saat itu tanpa sadar Sakura menjadi seorang silence reader.

"Hoaaaammss~"

"Ett,.. seorang wanita tak seharusnya menguap selebar itu." Ino yang duduk di sebelah Sakura kini memencet hidung gadis musim semi itu, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Enak saja, aku ini masih gadis!" elak Sakura yang dibalas tatapan bosan dari Ino. "Hey Ino, dulu aku lebih memilih membaca komik daripada novel. Lebih asyik melihat gambarnya secara langsung, karena kalau membaca novel terkadang apa yang kita pikirkan berbeda dengan apa yang pengarang itu pikirkan."

Ino terdiam sejenak, ia perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Menatap kelas lain yang sedang berolah raga.

"Memang sih, terkadang sebagai author, sulit men-_sinkron_-kan pemikiran dengan _reader_. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka adalah rajanya, semua ucapan mereka selalu dicap benar. Padahal mereka tak tahu, kalau _reader_ pun membutuhkan _author_."

Sakura ikutan terdiam. "Ino…kau tak sedang curhat kan?"

_Toeng_

Ino menatap sosok Sakura dengan cengo, gadis merah muda itu memang sudah kelewat bodoh karena merusak suasana begitu saja. Sebenarnya dalam hati kecil Ino, ia membenarkannya. Bahwa untuk masuk ke dunia _author _itu sungguh butuh ketetapan hati yang matang. Seperti masuk ke terowongan yang gelap dan panjang, kau nggak tahu kapan berhentinya, dan apa yang menunggumu di depan sana.

Pulang sekolah Sasuke mempir ke rumah Sakura, niatnya ingin mengenalkan lebih jauh mengenai situs Fanfiction itu. Mereka kini sedang membaca sebuah ceirta dari salah satu author favorite Sakura. Ada 13 chapters di sana, mereka selesai membacanya saat berlalu 3 jam.

"Wuahh~ mengharukan~! Ceritanya sedih~" ucap Sakura sambil mewek, Sasuke dengan cekatan membersihkan bekas air mata Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku tak begitu tertarik dengan cerita yang menyedihkan. Meski menurutku boleh juga memberikan ending yang berbeda."

Sakura terdiam, sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu. "Perbedaan itu…bukan sesuatu yang bagus juga, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, ia kembali mengotak-atik laptop Sakura, menekan entah apa itu Sakura belum memahaminya. Sasuke menjelaskan secara rinci bagaimana caranya agar bisa lebih mudah mengakses situs ini, Sakura memperhatikannya dengan cermat—itupun tanpa sadar. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau tertarik?"

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi aku masih belum tahu banyak hal. Aku masih ingin mengenal lebih jauh apa itu author dan bagaimana menjadi author yang benar. Hatiku belum siap."

"Tak apa, pelan-pelan saja. Toh kita masih SMP, ada waktu panjang di depan sana yang siap menantimu." Sasuke memamerkan senyumannya, Sakura membalasnya. "Nah, sebagai referensi pertama kita…bukannya lebih baik kau baca reviews Fic ini dulu? Beruntungnya FFn menyediakan hak bagi readers untuk membaca reviews-nya."

"Reviews?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Ini, lihat ini."

Sasuke menekan tulisan 'reviews' merah di samping nama author. Tak lama muncul kolom-kolom yang berisikan komentar untuk author atau untuk cerita itu sendiri. Sakura takjub, ini sama seperti saat ia memposting ceritanya di FB dan teman-temannya memberikan komentar. Sakura membaca seluruh reviews yang ada.

Komentarnya sangat bagus, banyak yang menyukai cerita itu, banyak yang meminta izin fav kepada authornya. Sasuke bisa melihatnya, wajah sumringah Sakura seakan Sakura lah yang membuat ceirta itu. Sakura bisa merasakan senangnya sang author saat membaca komentar atau kesan orang-orang yang sudah membaca ceritanya.

Hari itu, Sakura belajar lagi. Kalau perasaannya dipenuhi oleh semangat karena adanya kata-kata motivasi dari para readers. Kalau Ino bilang bahwa pujian itu adalah bencana… Menurut Sakura, author manapun pasti senang mendapatkan pujian atas karyanya. Setidaknya meskipun hanya sebuah kata 'aku suka' atau emoticon _smile_ itu sudah cukup menyenangkannya.

-ooOoo-

"Kau sudah siap?"

Keringat bercucuran turun dari pelipis Sakura, Sasuke yang berada di depannya pun ikutan keringatan. Mereka sudah saling berhadapan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Membuat seragam sekolah mereka dibasahi oleh keringat. Sakura mencoba menahan nafasnya setiap kali Sasuke hendak menekan.

Hingga akhirnya tombol 'enter' pun ditekannya.

"Fuaaaa~! Aku akan jadi author~"

Sakura menjerit sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka sudah berunding, kalau Sakura ingin sekali mencoba menjadi author di FFn. Sasuke membantunya mendaftar, bagaimanapun Sasuke selalu mendukung impian Sakura. Dengan sign in, akhirnya Sakura resmi menjadi author baru di FFn.

"Selamat Sakura~" Sasuke memberikannya pelukan erat. "Sekarang kau bisa mengisikan data pribadimu di kolom ini. Tapi ingat, sepertinya FFn tak mengizinkanmu memberikan data nyata. Intinya, kau harus menyembunyikan identitas aslimu sebisa mungkin."

"Wow~" mendengarnya membuat mata Sakura berbinar-binar. "Seperti agen rahasia FBI?"

_Pletak_

Sasuke sampai hampir jatuh mendengar kekasihnya mengatakan hal konyol begitu. Padahal kalau masalah peringkat, Sakura masuk urutan 10 besar di kelasnya. Tapi kalau masalah logika, sepertinya gadis itu masih setara dengan bocah 5 tahunan.

"Terserah lah, yang jelas kau harus menutupinya, mengerti?"

"Ok, tapi kenapa harus ditutupi? Kalau begitu buat apa kita memposting cerita ke sini kalau bukan untuk terkenal?"

"Sakura-ku yang tersayang~ dengar ya…" suara Sasuke terdengar geregetan. "Kadang kala, seorang author bisa merasa puas hanya dengan menyampaikan apa yang dipikirkannya pada orang lain melalui cerita. Tak perlu terkenal atau menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi yang perlu diingat adalah perasaan senang saat readers menyukai karyamu, kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk, akhirnya ia mengisikan data palsu. Meskipun beberapa diantaranya masih asli, beruntung Sasuke mengeceknya kembali dan mengubahnya. Benar-benar Sakura ini selalu ingin tampil exis meskipun hanya di dunia maya. Akhirnya proses registrasipun selesai dengan selamat.

"Kau sudah selangkah lebih maju, Sakura. Selamat, selamat."

"Lalu apa?"

-ooOoo-

Setelah mengetahui cara kerjanya, dan telah mendaftarkan diri di FFn, hal selanjutnya apa lagi kalau bukan memposting cerita. Percuma saja kalau memiliki akun tapi tak digunakan, Sasuke menyarankan kepada Sakura untuk mengarang sebuah cerita dengan memakai tokoh yang populer di FFn.

Seminggu berkutat dengan laptopnya, Sakura menyelesaikan cerita berseri pertamanya. Judulnya 'Sayonara'. Sebuah cerita yang diangkat dari game virtual yang sering dimainkan oleh Sasuke. Mendengar penjelasan Sakura mengenai jalan ceirtanya, membuat Sasuke hampir tertawa. Tapi Sasuke mencoba menahannya, itu karena tatapan mata Sakura yang memiliki harapan tinggi.

"Aku takut, Sasuke. Bagaimana kalau mereka tak menyukainya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata ceritaku ini kurang? Aku tak ingin mendengar kecaman pedas."

"Lalu bagaimana? Kau mau membatalkannya? Kau tak ingin melihat reaksi mereka? Kita masih bisa membatalkannya sekarang, kalau kau mau."

"Tapi…aku ingin mempublish-nya. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat mereka mengenai karya pertamaku ini. Tapi aku takut juga mendengarnya, apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke kini hanya bisa mendengus pasrah sambil memutar matanya bosan. Perlahan ia meraih tangan mungil pujaan hatinya itu. Diusapnya lembut memberikan keyakinan pada sang pemiliknya. Membawanya dalam tatapan onyx yang menenangkan.

"Percayalah pada ceritamu sendiri. Kalau kau saja ragu, bagaimana dengan readers? Kalau kau menyerah sekarang, selamanya kau tak akan tahu kemampuanmu. Kau ingin mengukurnya bukan? Kau ingin tahu sejauh mana kemampuanmu itu, kan?"

Sakura terdiam sejenak, "Baiklah. Aku percaya."

-ooOoo-

Sejak hari itu, Sakura rajin mengamati akunnya di situs FFn. Bolak-balik ia melihat reviews yang dinantikannya. Meski ia tak berharap lebih, tapi masa iya Fict-nya sama sekali tak mendapatkan respon apapun? Semakin hari saat ia tak mendapati satupun review yang mampir, hatinya kian sedih.

Sasuke menyadarinya, sikap Sakura yang seperti kehilangan semangatnya. Padahal hari sudah berganti dan sampai pada hari ke 5 belum ada satupun review. Sasuke yang cemas, akhirnya mengambil tindakan. Ia menyamar sebagai guest dan memberikan review kepada Sakura.

"Sasukeeee~!"

Sakura langsung menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas. Padahal saat itu ia sedang mengetik review-nya, dengan gugup ia menutupinya dan menyembunyikan ponselnya. Sakura menempatkan posisi duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Ada apa sih, kau sampai lincah begitu? Perasaan tadi pelajarannya guru killer, kau tak sedang konslet kan?" Sasuke memegang dahi lebar Sakura, sang gadis hanya mendecih.

"Ayolah Sasuke, lihat ini~! Taa Daa~" Sakura memperlihatkan ponselnya. Di sana telah dibuka akun FFn-nya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sakura sampai pamer kapada Sasuke, Sasuke mengetahuinya, ada sebuah review yang datang di ceritanya. Sebuah review tanpa nama yang memuji karyanya.

Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia, Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Gadisnya bisa tertawa semanis itu hanya karena sebuah review singkat, berarti memang perasaannya dipenuhi semangat menulis. Sakura kini bisa merasakannya dengan jelas, perasaan seorang author yang dipuji. Senangnya bukan main.

"Sekarang kau mengerti bukan, pentingnya sebuah review? Kau juga sadar kan kalau selama ini kau yang menjadi silence readers sudah melukai hati authornya."

"Ah!" Sakura sepertinya baru menyadari hal itu. "Benar juga~ jadi selama ini~ author-nya menunggu review datang, tapi aku malah dengan santainya membaca tanpa memberikan jejak atau ucapan terima kasih. Aku jahat ya~?"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengarnya, gadisnya yang sedang merajuk terlihat menggemaskan. "Ya, kau memang jahat. Karenanya aku akan menghukummu. Sekarang, di sini, hanya berdua."

Muka Sakura langsung memerah dibuatnya, "Eeehhh~?"

-ooOoo-

Menjadi author itu ternyata sangat sulit. Mengarang cerita di tengah kegiatan sekolah yang semakin padat. Kini Sakura masuk SMA, tentu saja menjadi lebih sibuk dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya. Ada kemah, kegiatan ekstra lainnya, hampir 3 bulan Sakura vakum dari dunia FFn.

Beruntungnya Sasuke dan Ino masih bisa satu sekolah dengannya. Meski ketiganya berbeda kelas. Hubungan Sasuke dan dirinya pun langgeng-langgeng saja, bahkan mungkin makin mesra karena jarak kelas memisahkan mereka. Setelah kegiatan kemah selesai, barulah Sakura memiliki beberapa waktu luang. Kembali ia mencoba membuat beberapa cerita.

Kali ini mengambil tema anak SMA, menurut survey-nya, banyak readers yang menyukai romansa-romansa pink khas anak SMA. Tapi Sakura yang baru saja duduk di kursi kelas 10, belum banyak mengetahui kehidupan sebenarnya dari remaja yang sedang menuju kedewasaan itu. Sedikit banyak, ia memasukkan perannya dengan Sasuke dalam ceritanya itu.

Tak seperti tahun sebelumnya, kini Sakura mulai nekad membuat sebuah Fict ber-rated M, alias Mature a.k.a dewasa. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke, kalau pemuda itu tahu, mau ditaruh dimana muka Sakura nanti. Padahal Sasuke saja selalu menganggapnya gadis polos yang tak bisa apa-apa tanpanya.

Anehnya, baru sehari posting, fict-nya langsung mendapat timbunan reviews. Meski tak bisa dibandingkan dengan author-author senior lainnya yang dalam beberapa jam saja bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 100 reviews. Sakura merasa aneh, tapi tentu saja perasaan senangnya melebihi segalanya.

"200 reviews? Yakinkah? Ini nggak mimpi kan? Hyaaa~!"

Sakura meloncat-loncat di atas ranjangnya. Memeluk bantal kesayangannya dan menciuminya dengan semangat. Perasannya seperti bantal yang dilambung-lambungkannya ke angkasa. Terbang melayang dan mendarat dengan mulusnya di atas kasur yang empuk. Seluruh reviews-nya menunjukkan betapa jeniusnya ia membuat cerita itu.

Padahal kisah ceritanya hanyalah kisah simple seputar hubungannya dengan Sasuke, ia tak menyangka dengan sedikit imbuhan rated M bisa manarik reader sampai hampir lebih dari 20 kali lipat reviews di karya debutnya. Sakura belajar lagi satu hal, bahwa hal yang paling populer di FFn adalah genre romance dengan rated M dan school centric.

-ooOoo-

"Hoaaammms~"

"Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kau kurang tidur ya?" Ino melirik Sakura. Mereka berdua sedang makan di kantin.

Pelajaran tambahan hari ini membuat mereka harus tinggal lebih lama di sekolah. Padahal hari ini adalah deadline untuk chapter terakhir karya emasnya itu. Apa lagi ia juga bingung harus memberikan ending yang seperti apa. Para readers mendesaknya untuk memberikan ending yang menarik, tapi Sakura masih belum menemukan 'ending yang menarik' itu.

"—ra, Sakura! Kau dengar aku?"

Lamunan Sakura buyar saat Ino menepuk pundaknya, "Ah~ iya maaf. Tapi kau bilang apa?"

"Astaga, ada apa denganmu? Aku bilang Sasuke akan ulang tahun, lalu kau akan memberikan apa?"

"Emm…aku juga masih tak tahu. Menurutmu apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan?"

"Menurutku? Ikat saja dirimu dengan pita dan datang kerumahnya dengan sebuah kartu ucapan 'akulah hadiahmu'. Ha ha ha ha."

Sakura menatap sinis ke arah sahabat mesumnya itu. Tapi ngomong-ngomong itu bisa juga dijadikan referensi untuk ending karyanya. Sakura cepat-cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu.

"Hey, Ino. Kalau kau yang ulang tahun, kira-kira apa yang kau inginkan dari pasanganmu?"

Ino perlahan berhenti tertawa dan mengusap air matanya, "Hm…aku? Aku ingin di hari ulang tahunku seorang pemuda tampan datang membawakan sebuah cincin dan bersujud melamarku di depan seluruh sahabatku. Menunjukkan bahwa ia serius kepadaku dan bermaksud menjadikanku satu-satunya selamanya."

"Kurasa itu cukup berlebihan." komentar Sakura masih sambil menulis sesuatu di catatan ponselnya. "Apa menurutmu itu hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi seorang gadis? Kalau masih SMA, memang sudah boleh menikah?"

"Hey, kalau dilamar sekarang belum tentu kau juga akan menikah sekarang kan? Itu hanya sebuah janji yang akan diwujudkan kelak nanti."

Sakura kembali mengangguk-angguk, catatannya kini dipenuhi oleh imajinasi tingkat tinggi oleh sahabat pirangnya itu. Tapi Sakura cukup berterimakasih karenanya ia bisa membuat suatu ending yang menarik. Membuat reviews-nya semakin meningkat dengan bertambahnya chapters yang ada.

Sakura merasa sangat lega, air matanya sampai tumpah saat membaca reviews di chap terakhir fiction-nya. Hatinya mencelos, selama ini ia tak pernah mendapatkan komentar dari readers yang menyanjungnya hingga tinggi. Bahkan ada beberapa yang memanggilnya 'senpai' bahkan 'sensei'. Meski tak ingin besar kepala, Sakura tetap ingin menikmati masa kejayaannya di FFn.

Selama 1 bulan Sakura vakum sambil mencari ide cerita yang menarik, ia menjelajahi rated M genre romance yang ada di FFn. Berkeliaran membuat dunianya di FFn menjadi sediki lebih luas. Ia banyak tahu kalau hal yang paling disukai readers adalah 'happy end'.

-ooOoo-

Terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan FFn-nya, Sakura jadi jarang meluangkan waktu bersama Sasuke. Kadang Sasuke datang ke rumahnya untuk main, tapi Sakura sedang membaca FFn. Memang benar Sasuke yang mengenalkannya pada FFn, tapi bukan berarti ia bermaksud menyerahkan perhatian Sakura kepada situs itu.

"Sakura~ main yuk~ ini malam minggu kan?" Sasuke kini sedang merajuk di hadapan Sakura. Sedangkan sang empunya sedang menatap laptop.

"Sebentar, Sasuke. Aku harus memikirkan plot yang akan kubuat untuk ceritaku selanjutnya. Aku tak ingin membuat readers-ku menunggu. Bagiku, author akan dinyatakan gagal kalau telah mengecewakan readers-nya."

Sasuke merengut, "Lalu apa kau tak merasa gagal sebagai pacarku kalau aku yang kecewa?"

Dengan mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke bangkit. Ia meraih jaketnya dan memakainya. Sakura terdiam mendengarnya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke. Kini Sasuke yang memalingkan pandangan dari gadis itu. Tak lama pemuda musim dingin itu beranjak pergi dari kamar Sakura, meninggalkan gadisnya dalam sunyi.

Sakura terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Sepertinya ia telah melakukan kesalahan besar, selama ini yang sudah mendukungnya adalah Sasuke. Ia terlalu asyik dengan dunia barunya, meninggalkan Sasuke di belakang begitu saja.

Akhirnya Sakura meraih ponselnya, ia mengetikkan pesan singkat kepada sang kekasih sebagai permintaan maafnya. Tak lama ia mendapat balasannya,

"_Kalau kau benar-benar ingin minta maaf, temani aku kencan hari Rabu nanti. Ingat, kalau kau telad aku tak akan memaafkanmu."_

Sakura tersenyum simpul. Bagaimanapun ternyata Sasuke memanglah pilihannya yang terbaik. Tak salah ia mencintai pemuda itu, dan ia senang sekali bisa dicintai olehnya seperti itu. Sakura membalas pesan Sasuke. Ia kembali berkutat dengan catatan kecilnya di laptop.

Bicara mengenai FFn, Sakura kini sudah memiliki sahabat pena. Ada salah seorang readers yang mengirimkan PM ke akunnya dan meminta nomor telepon. Memang FFn tak mengizinkan author memberikan data pribadinya, Sasuke juga sudah memperingatkan. Tapi author mana yang tak senang memiliki sahabat pena? Namanya adalah Naka, sahabat pena pertama Sakura di FFn.

Mereka saling bertukar informasi mengenai pairing-pairing dan genre yang populer di FFn, pernah sekali Naka-_chan_ ini memberikan permintaan khusus kepada Sakura untuk membuatkan sebuah cerita. Berhubung Sakura juga sedang kehabisan ide untuk membuat plot (dasar cerita), jadi _request_ itu diterimanya.

-ooOoo-

Rabu, tepat hari itu Sasuke ulang tahun. Sakura—dengan segala rasa bingung dan aneka perasaan lainnya—akhirnya berhasil menentukan hadiah untuk sang pujaan hati. Kini Sakura sedang menunggu sang pemuda datang menjemputnya, ia sudah bolak-balik mengecek jam tangannya. Padahal waktu yang dijanjikan saja masih 10 menit lagi. Sepertinya Sakura yang sedang kebelet(?).

_Piiimm Piiinn_

Terdengar suara klakson dari luar rumahnya, Sakura segera saja memakaikan jaketnya dan menggendong tasnya. Ia meminta izin kepada Ibunya untuk keluar, dan ia pun menemui Sasuke.

Sosok Sasuke yang memang sudah pada kodratnya sangatlah tampan, dipertegas dengan tumpangannya, yaitu sebuah motor _CBR _merah yang masih kinclong. Sakura kagum, perasaan ia belum pernah melihat motor itu. Sasuke yang memakai helm membuka kaca helmnya dan menatap Sakura.

"Oyy, kau akan kencan denganku, kan? Bukan dengan motornya, kalau begitu cepatlah naik sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika, ia mengangguk dan menaiki motor besar itu. Ia memang pernah membayangkan akan pergi dengan tumpangan yang keren, tapi tak pernah disangakanya kalau impian itu terwujud bahkan saat ia masih duduk di bangku kelas 10.

Sakura yang tak terbiasa membonceng motor seperti itu, membuatnya sedikit kesulitan. Posisi miring sang pembonceng membuatnya meluncur ketika motor direm mendadak. Sasuke menikmatinya, apalagi ia tipe anak remaja yang masih royal. Menggas hingga kecepatan tinggi dan dengan sengaja mengerem mendadak, membuat jantung Sakura ikut ngap-ngapan karenanya.

"Sasuke! Ayolah~ aku masih ingin hidup besok, dan menjadi pengantin."

"Ha ha, tenang saja. Kalaupun kau tak hidup besok, kau masih bisa jadi pengantinku di surga nanti."

"Sasuke! Hyaa~"

Setelah beberapa jam berkebut-kebutan dan berteriak seakan naik jet coaster, mereka sampai di ibu kota. Sakura sudah terengah, sementara Sasuke masih _stay cool_ dalam gayanya. Oh, satu lagi hal yang belum dijelaskan mengenai Sasuke. Dia ini seorang K-Pop lovers, gayanya mengikuti tren di Korea sana. Tampangnya juga mendukung, jadi ia cocok dengan aksen itu.

Sementara Sakura yang lebih sibuk menulis daripada memikirkan fashion, seperti terlihat biasa saja. Sakura baru menyadarinya sekarang saat mereka berjejeran. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya dan Sasuke di sebelahnya. Menyadari Sakura berubah sikap, Sasuke mendekatinya dan meraih tangannya.

"Ada apa? Kau mabuk kendaraan?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Sudah terlambat bagimu menanyakannya sekarang."

Seharian itu mereka bersenang-senang, menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Sakura juga tak lupa memberikan hadiahnya kepada Sasuke, ia memintanya untuk menjaga pemberiannya itu. Sasuke menrimanya, dengan ucapan terima kasih berupa kecupan mesra.

Hari itu menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan bagi mereka berdua.

-ooOoo-

Setelah refreshing dengan Sasuke, Sakura kembali ke kegiatan awalnya. _Request_ yang diminta Naka harus segra dibuat. Seminggu setelah _request_ itu diberikan, Sakura bisa menyelesaikannya. Ia segera saja ingin memposting ceritanya itu, sayangnya pulsa modem yang dipakainya habis.

"Aiiisshhii~!"

Harapan terakhir adalah menunggu besok tiba dan memanfaatkan fasilitas WiFi yang ada di sekolahnya. Berhubung menjadi author di FFn tak mendapat gaji atas karyanya, Sakura tak memiliki cukup uang untuk segera mengisi modemnya. Dengan hati kecewa ia menyimpan ceritanya untuk besok.

Tanpa sadarpun hari berganti, tiba waktunya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah. Bukannya memikirkan pelajaran yang akan dihadapinya, malah yang dipikirkannya bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengakses situs FFn dan memposting ceritanya. Break time, itulah waktu yang paling Sakura nantikan.

Ditemani oleh Ino, Sakura berhasil memposting ceritanya. Tentu saja WiFi-nya dibuat on agar ia bisa tahu kalau saja ada yang sudah mengomentari ceritanya itu. Meski Sakura dan Ino saling bertukar informasi mengenai perlombaan penulis amatir, sebenarnya Ino tak tahu kalau sakura seorang author di FFn.

"Sakura, akhir-akhir ini kulihat kau sering memikirkan mengenai plot cerita, tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihat namamu terdaftar di perlombaan?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari Ino.

"Hmm… anoo~ sebenarnya aku hanya menulis itu untuk hobi kok. He he. Oh ya, apa ada info baru lagi?"

"Kurasa tak ada, terakhir ada tenggat waktunya minggu kemarin. Hobi? Oh ya? kalau begitu aku minta dong, aku juga ingin baca."

"Ehh? Kau mau baca? Sebaiknya jangan."

"Kenapa? Bukannya kita pernah saling tukar cerita? Aku akan memberikanmu cerita terbaruku deh~"

"Tapi—"

"Sudahlah. Ini Flashdisk-ku, besok berikan kepadaku ya."

Dengan berat hati sakura menerima Flashdisk Ino. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, Sakura bukannya ingin menyembunyikan hal ini dari sabahat baiknya itu, tapi ia tak ingin Ino memandang rendah kepadany karena Sakura banyak mengarang cerita ber-rated M.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

-ooOoo-

Flame. Sakura sudah mengetahui kalau di FFn itu ada sebuah kritikan yang dikategorikan sebagai 'flame', tapi mengenai apa itu flame dan seperti apa bentuknya Sakura sendiri belum tahu.

Saat cerita diposting, setiap hari Sakura tak lepas dari laptopnya. Apalagi kalau besok hari ujian, atau suasana hatinya sedang goyah. Hanya reviews readers-nya lah yang bisa menyemangatinya—disamping Sasuke dan Ino. Ingat mengenai cerita _request_ dari Naka-chan? Di cerita itulah pertama kalinya Sakura mendapatkan kritikan pedas.

"_Cerita macam apa ini?kisahnya sama sekali tak menarik, endingnya diluar dugaan. Aku tak suka."_

"_Hey, karyamu ini sampah! Aku tak terima kau melakukannya dengan tokoh idolaku! Kau author egois, pikirkan readers yang membaca ceritamu! Kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri!"_

"_Beruntungnya kau adalah author favoritku—sebelumnya. Kalau kau orang lain, aku sedah memaki-makimu. Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, seperti apa konsletnya otakmu saat membuat Fic ini?"_

"_MODUS, ceritamu ini sungguh kampungan. Kau hanya takut tak laku di FFn lagi kan? Makanya kau membuat cerita yang MODUS seperti ini?! Mati saja kau, keluar saja dari FFn kalau kau sudah tak sanggup membuat cerita yang menarik, merusak mata saja."_

"_Author itu sebaiknya adil, mereka selalu membedakan flame dengan kritikan. Dengar ya, ini adalah kritikan! Aku mengkritik idemu yang benar-benar buruk. Author sepertimu seharusnya tak mendapatkan pujian sama sekali, tak perlu disemangati. Tak ada gunanya aku membaca Ficmu, semuanya sampah."_

"_Hey Author, kalau kau memiliki banyak fic MODUS, segeralah posting saja. Daripada laptopmu terkena firus yang kau buat sendiri karena Fic MODUS-mu itu. Aku tak habis pikir, kau ini author fav-ku sebelumnya, aku benar-benar kecewa dengan karyamu yang sekarang. Aku berhenti memfav kamu!"_

"_Sakura-chan, ada apa denganmu? Kau tak biasa membuat cerita seperti ini. Apakah kau sudah berubah? Kalau boleh jujur saja, aku kecewa dengan ceritanya. Membuat ceirta ini pasti sulit kan? Dan atas segala kesulitanmu itu, kau menghasilkan KEKECEWAAN yang besar." _

Hampir seluruh reviewers yang mengkritiknya, bagi Sakura itu berarti sebuah pukulan keras kepadanya. Ia pundung, raut mukanya langsung pucat. Ini pertama kalinya ia dikritik seperti itu, apa lagi dengan banyak yang menggunakan _guest_ tanpa nama.

Di FFn, cara satu-satunya sebagai author untuk membalas reviews adalah dengan mencantumkannya di bab selanjutnya. Tapi kalau itu adalah ending sebuah cerita, maka apa daya? Selain PM, tak ada lagi. Tapi kalau itu seorang _guest_, mana mungkin Sakura bisa membalasnya.

Sejak hari itu Sakura berhenti. Ia berhenti memperhatikan akunnya di FFn, entah itu dibilang vakum atau apalah, Sakura sedang tak ingin memikirkannya. Hantaman itu begitu keras dirasakannya. Saat ia memberitahukan mengenai review yang didapatnya kepada Naka-_chan_, Sakura diberikan dukungan olehnya. Ia bilang itu bukanlah sebuah 'flame', itu hanyalah kritik mengenai ketidak sukaannya kepada ending ceirta itu.

Sakura memantapkan hatinya. Sekali ia berbuat kesalahan, ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi. Tapi bagaimanapun Sakura masih merasa terpukul, hal itu membuatnya murung.

Ino yang menyadarinya kini merasa cemas, ia mendekati Sakura.

"Ada apa? Kau terlihat tak semangat."

"Tak apa, Ino. Aku hanya sedikit merasa lemah sekarang. Karyaku di FFn mendapat banyak sekali kritikan."

"Benarkah? Bukannya itu bagus? Pujian itu adalah bencana, sedangkan kritikan itu anugrah. Seharusnya kau bersyukur."

"Masalahnya bukan karena itu anugrah atau apa, tapi… uuuhh~ kau tak tahu sih seperti apa bahasanya. Seperti '_check mate_', begitulah."

"Memang seperti apa?"

"Sudahlah, Ino~ Aku tak ingin membahasnya."

-ooOoo-

Hari terus berganti, bahkan minggu, bulan, kian berjalan tanpa sebentarpun Sakura membuka akunnya kembali. Hal itu dibiarkan begitu saja. ia masih terluka hanya karena sebuah kritikan tak mendasar dari ceritanya.

Naka-_chan_ berulang kali minta maaf karena telah memberikan _request_ yang membuatnya terpuruk, tapi kalau dibilang, ini bukanlah salah Naka. Ini adalah kesalahan pertamanya sebagai author. Seseorang takkan pernah berhasil kalau tak melakui kegagalan. Sakura jadi rindu masa-masa kejayaannya di FFn.

"Sakura, kau masih memikirkan kritikan itu? Ayolah~ itu sudah berlalu lama sekali, apa hanya karena satu kritik saja kau menghapus impianmu. Ingat masa dimana readers menyukai karyamu."

"Itu terdengar mudah saat dikatakan, Ino. Lagipula itu bukanlah 'hanya' ataupun 'satu' kritikan saja. Kau tak mengerti. Aku menampung banyak harapan dari awal chapters sampai semi final-nya. Tapi di final aku mendapatkan komentar itu, bagaimana menurutmu? Seperti diterbangkan tinggi dan dihempaskan tiba-tiba."

"Itulah hidup, Sakura. Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, kan? Menjadi author itu tak mudah. Seperti memasuki terowongan panjang, tak tahu apa yang sedang menantik kita di depan sana. Sebuah cahaya pujian, atau kegelapan kritikan."

"Readers menuntutku benar, Ino. Aku ingin menyenangkan mereka, tapi aku gagal melakukannya. Sudah sepantasnya mereka kecewa, aku mungkin sudah dinyatakan gagal sebagai author."

"Lalu? Yang menentukan kau gagal atau tidak itu dirimu sendiri. Kau membuat cerita untuk siapa, Sakura? Untuk readers? Kalau memang begitu, maka kau tak akan pernah menikmati pekerjaanmu. Apapun itu. Kalau kau ingin bertahan, maka cobalah membuat pemikiranmu dimengerti oleh readers, buat mereka mendukungnya."

"Aku sudah bilang kan, Ino. Mudah untuk mengatakannya, apa lagi dengan bakatmu itu, kau bisa dengan mudah mewujudkannya tanpa harus susah payah sepertiku. Kau tak akan mengerti!"

"Kenapa kau membawa namaku? Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu, kenapa kau jadi sewot?! Dengar Sakura, terkadang _readers_ bisa lebih egois dari _author_. Padahal itu adalah cerita milik kita, tapi dengan seenaknya mereka membayangkan alur cerita yang mereka inginkan. Ketika apa yang kita buat berbeda dengan apa yang diinginkan, kekecewaan mereka akan dilampiaskan ke kita."

Sakura menutupi telinganya, ia tak ingin mendengar lebih jauh. Ino mendekat dan meraih bahu Sakura yang gemetar.

"Sakura, sebagai _author_…ah tidak, sebagai apapun. Ada kalanya kita akan mengecewakan banyak orang, itu sesuatu yang normal saja. Bagaimanapun caranya, kau tak akan bisa melarikan diri dari itu. Sampai kapanpun, bahkan bila kau berniat menghapus cerita itu dari akunmu, kenyataan bahwa cerita itu adalah karyamu tak akan pernah berubah, Tak selamanya semua cerita berakhir bahagia kan?"

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, Ino bisa melihat sahabatnya itu sedang dibanjiri air mata. Membuat hidungnya meler dan pipinya basah. Ino memebrikan pelukannya, menenangkan sang gadis musim semi yang sedang dilanda kegalauan.

Sakura menyesalinya, ia ingin menyampaikan perasaan sesalnya itu kepada _readers._ Ia ingin mengatakan, kalau ceritanya itu dibuat saat ia sedang mendengarkan sebuah lagu, dengan bayangan mengenai mantan pacarnya dahulu. Ia ingin mendapatkan dukungan dari readers. Ia ingin membaca reviews yang bisa membangkitkan semangatnya lagi setelah sekian lama.

Sungguh Sakura tak pernah berharap atau berpikir untuk mengecewakan readers, baginya kekecewaan sang reader juga kekecewaannya. Tapi seperti kata Ino, menjadi _author_ itu tak semudah kelihatannya. Banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan karenanya.

Dan pengorbanan itu akan terbalas kalau ia mendapatkan reviews penyemangat dari readers-nya. Sungguh, Sakura selalu memberikan yang terbaik sebisanya. Percayalah ia tak pernah ingin mengecewakan siapapun, tak pernah ingin melukai siapapun.

Ini adalah jeritan hatinya, penyampaian perasaan yang sebenarnya untuk readersnya. Setelah beberapa hari ia memperbaiki kerusakan pada hatinya, Sakura memutuskan satu hal.

"Kau akan menulis?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia membuka laptopnya, diketiknya sebuah judul dan beberapa pesan darinya kepada readers. Ia ingin menuangkan peraaan bersalahnya, dan permohonan maafnya atas karyanya yang gagal itu. Sekaligus juga ingin mnyampaikan kalau itu hanyalah ungkapan perasaannya yang ingin dimengerti orang lain.

Ia adalah seorang gadis yang sulit beradaptasi dnegan lingkungannya yang mendadak beurbah. Ia tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya dengan mudah. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitarnya sering salah paham mengenai pemikirannya. Tapi ia bukanlah orang jahat yang ingin mengecewakan siapapun.

Bahkan sebagai seorang "_author_".

—OWARI—

**Ini karya pertama Shera yang mengambil dari kehidupan nyata dan perasaan Shera.**

**Shera ngerti kalau sudah banyak yang akan benci Shera karna ceritanya sudah ngalor-ngidul nggak jelas dan makin aneh dibaca.**

**Terutama untuk kisah 'musim panas di usia ke 18'.  
Untuk karya itu, Shera meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Setelah membaca reviews kalian, Shera sadar kalau karya Shera itu sudah banyak sekali mengecewakan kalian.**

**Karenanya Shera akan meminta izin sekali lagi,  
Shera sangat sayang kalian, Shera suka saat kalian memberikan reviews walau hanya satu kata atau satu **_**smile**_** kepada Shera. Izinkan Shera untuk terus berkarya.**

**Kalaupun kalian sudah tak menyukai Shera lagi, Shera masih berharap kalian mau kembali menyukai Shera suatu saat nanti.**

**Shera akan terus berkarya, semoga Shera bisa memper baiki kesalahan Shera.**

**Best regard,  
Shera Liuzaki.**

**(Trying My Best, always)**


End file.
